


跳舞吧

by shunziqing



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal想跳舞了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	跳舞吧

Neal想跳舞了。  
  
从他看向舞池的眼神和微微摇摆的身体中都明确透露着这点。  
  
Peter知道Neal。他知道那家伙脖子后面有几根汗毛。Neal欠欠屁股，他就知道他是想上大号还是小号——好吧，这个比喻太过粗俗，让我们这么说：Peter知道Neal一直到了骨子里，这世上再没有人比Peter Burke，更了解Neal Caffrey这个人。  
  
现在，Neal全身的细胞都在叫嚷着“我要跳舞！我要跳舞！”，Peter是瞎子才会看不出来。  
  
Neal转头看他，那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛里闪着“哦Peter好Peter，跳跳舞能有什么害处？”的光芒，就连铁石心肠的人都不忍拒绝。  
  
不幸的是，Peter比铁石心肠还铁石心肠。  
  
“不。”他干脆利落地一口回绝，拉着年轻男人的胳膊就往外走，“我们是来办案的，Neal，不是来玩儿的。”  
  
Neal在他背后嘟囔了些什么，Peter没听清楚，随口含糊地应承下来。  
  
那天的稍晚些时候，Peter才为时已晚地记起，对付Neal Caffrey，是一刻也含糊不得的。就在你认为他人畜无害的时候，他往往会奇兵突起，给你留下个终生难忘的‘惊喜’。  
  
“你答应了的，Peter。”Neal指控道。这时他们站在June华贵而古老的客厅里，光线昏黄而暧昧，街灯透过彩色玻璃窗一束一束地照进来。Peter觉得自己走进了一个圈套。  
  
“我都不知道自己答应了什么！”他辩解。  
  
“Pe~ter。”Neal歪着头，语气中带着责备，可眼神却像个要糖吃的小孩儿，“我解决了案子。”  
  
“呃，确切地说，是 **我们** 解决了案子。不过打答应了就是答应了——虽然我在答应的时候完全不知道自己答应了什么……好吧！你跳女步。”  
  
  
“嘿！得了吧，在我们的关系里，我是主导！从来都是你追着我，记得吗？”  
  
“哦耶？可我才是抓着你的那个人。”  
  
“……”Neal眯着眼想了一会儿，没有继续争辩。  
  
曲子是一首经典的探戈舞曲，正是Neal会选的类型：高昂、轻快、善变。  
  
跟Neal跳舞不像跟Elizabeth或其他任何女性。Neal的身体结实柔韧，强壮，就像他自己的。Neal从不跟随，他太有主见。于是Peter的主要任务就是，从他的小动作中观察他的意图，顺着他的意思走，同时确保他不会自己跑得太远。  
  
这事实上一点也不难，并且说实话，有趣得要命。  
  
Peter喜欢有趣的东西，和人。所以他想他喜欢和Neal跳舞——这听起来大错特错，可他心里清楚得很，Neal Caffery这个人大约永远也不会让他觉得厌烦。  
  
一曲终了，他们都有些呼吸急促。Neal站在他身前，两人的身体紧挨着。有温热的呼气喷在他颈侧，发丝蹭着脸颊。  
  
“舞技不错嘛，Peter。”Neal说道，动了动脑袋。  
  
Peter在他耳边咧嘴：“怎么，你不会以为我就靠着假公济私追到的Elizabeth吧？”  
  
Neal后退半步，和Peter脸对脸，“哦我怎么敢，探长大人。”他笑道，露出尖尖的小虎牙。  
  
Peter忍不住凑过去一点，儿Neal马上往后拉开同等的距离。他们依然离得很近，近到彼此的呼吸都难分开。可就像跳舞，他们之间的关系任何时候都是这样，你追我跑、你进我退，永远那么近，又永远隔着些什么。Peter自己也说不清，这究竟是好还是不好。  
  
“晚安，Peter。”Neal歪歪头，几乎是擦着他的唇线说道。  
  
“晚安，Neal。”无论如何，他还有四年的时间去弄清楚——前提是不发生任何‘意外’的话。Peter松开扶在对方腰间的手：  
  
“明天见。”  
  
  
  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年11月4日。


End file.
